Comfort
by Starlight4u
Summary: When Sango wakes up from a nightmare, only Inuyasha is there to comfort her. SangoInuyasha A fanfic challenge fic.


Author's note: *gag* I don't think I ever had such a hard time with a fanfic as I had with this. This was a fanfic challenge from my sister. I thought it'd be really easy too! It's an Inuyasha/Sango fic. I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS PAIRING IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER! Inuyasha and Kagome are meant for each other just as Sango is meant for Miroku. This is not my doing. Blame my sister. 

As a result, this fic sux majorly. I hate it with a passion and only wish to burn it.

Disclaimers: *cat from Trigun walks on screen* Meow!

Aww! A cute little kitty! Hey, why don't you do the disclaimers for me this time?

Kuroneko: *ahem* *deep baritone voice* Starlight4u does not own Inuyasha and co. She could only wish. And also, she does not own me. *meow!*

*hugglez Kuroneko* You're my new best friend! *drags him away*

~*~*~

            Inuyasha sat in a tree, his eyes half-opened as he fought away the sleep that so desperately fought to permeate him. It was early morning or late night, depending on how you looked at it. The hanyou was used to this, however. It was always his duty to overlook that of his comrades as they slept peacefully below him. He didn't mind. It only meant he was all the most powerful of their group.

            A gentle breeze whispered in the dark forest, causing Inuyasha to shiver as the wind chilled him to the bone. His silver hair billowed behind him and his dog ears twitched slightly. His golden eyes searched the horizon for any sign of danger and he was quite disappointed when he saw none. How boring was the night.

            He slowly brought the sword of Tetseiga closer to his chest and exhaled, closing his eyes as the breeze still continued to brush past his being perched in the tree. Off in the distance were noises of crickets and other nocturnal animals. They annoyed the hanyou even while he tried to ignore their tittering in a language he couldn't understand.

            Inuyasha stole another glance below him, making sure everything was still serene within the group. Miroku was propped up against the tree Inuyasha was occupying, his staff in his hand. Kagome slept in a rather large sleeping bag with a small kitsune by the name of Shippo by her side, one arm draped over his small body.

            A whimper snapped him from his trance upon his other comrades. Inuyasha instinctively became tense, his hand tightening its grip upon the Tetseiga. His eyes fell upon the last of their clan. A girl looking somewhat similar to Kagome tossed and turned in a fitful sleep and from where the hanyou was perched, a layer of sweat covered her brow. Jumping from the limb of the tree, Inuyasha made his way over to the girl known as Sango and knelt beside her. She was mumbling incoherently and often called out for her brother. 

            Not wanting to see the girl suffer in her dreams any longer, he reached out, touched her shoulder and shook her softly. Almost instantaneously Sango sat up, gasping desperately for air. Inuyasha fell backwards yet still watched her intently. 

            Sango brought a hand to her chest and looked over to Inuyasha, shaken and poignant. The sight frightened the silver-haired boy. This wasn't the girl he was accustomed to seeing. Sure, she had her days, but never had she looked so . . . scared.

            "Inuyasha . . . ," she whispered so quietly that even he had to strain his ears to hear her. 

            "What were you _dreaming_ about?" he inquired, crossing his legs Indian-style. Sango's eyes widened almost as if she were seeing him for the first time, shook her head slowly and began to sob. Somehow Inuyasha knew this was no ordinary nightmare. This was one of those nightmares that are derived from your deepest fears and played so maliciously before you that you're left in a state of shock, wondering what might happen next.

            At first he was ready to say something like, "Quit cryin'" or something along those lines. After all, it was what he normally would say to Kagome, even if he didn't mean it. Yet he felt if he would say it, it may only seek to frighten her more. So he said something that would surprise even himself.

            "Would you like to talk about it?"

            Sango lowered her hands that held her head and looked to Inuyasha. "I don't think you would understand . . ."

            He lowered his head in thought as he tried to comprehend her words. "Naraku," he hissed, his dog ears lowering on his head. The demon slayer shivered at the name and wiped a tear as it slid from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha could faintly see her nod.

            "It was Naraku . . . possessed my brother . . . killed my father and friends . . . and as hard as I try . . . I can't escape him . . . not even in my dreams," her voice wavered and trailed off as she stood, smoothing her hair behind her back and walking to the tree Inuyasha had inhabited moments ago. A small cat-like animal hopped after her and Sango caught her in her arms. Sango buried her face into its small being. 

            "Knowing you were so upset about this, Naraku would probably laugh and know he won. You can't give into him, Sango."

            "And what about you, Inuyasha? What, pining over _Kikyo_ isn't giving into him? Constantly going back to her when you see her isn't letting him know he's won? What gives you the right to tell me what to do when you're just as bad as I am?" 

            Inuyasha leapt forward and pinned Sango to the tree, leaning in inches of her face. Kirara sprung from her owner's arms and hissed at the hanyou before darting beside Shippo and Kagome, curling in a tiny ball and falling asleep. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes so they became mere slits, his teeth bared menacingly.

            "You don't know what the hell happened those years. She's a part of me, just as your brother is of you. So don't you think I'm some damn hypocrite, I won't take it."

            Sango appeared unfazed and she slowly regained her voice. "All I know is you won't let her go, even though you know she's out of reach."

            "That's not true," convinced Inuyasha, more for his sake than hers. Sango could feel his hold on her arms slackening slightly and she placed a hand by his wrist either to comfort him, or to get him off of her. She wasn't sure herself.

            "Why? Why won't you let go?" she demanded softly.

            Inuyasha's golden orbs of eyes searched her face for some kind of emotion. Anything so he could avoid the question. But there was nothing. Her face was as blank as a sheet of paper. He sighed, "Because I still love her." With those words, he dropped his hands to his side and appeared defeated. "It was Naraku who turned us against each other. He should be the one to pay, not me, as Kikyo thinks. I do try to forget her, don't get me wrong. But . . . nah, forget it. It's not your business anyway."

            Behind them, Kagome stirred softly yet still remained asleep. Inuyasha turned so his back was to the demon slayer and his gaze was on Kikyo's reincarnation. "Whenever I look at her, I'm always reminded of that day. Maybe that's why I don't want to get close to her. Maybe that's why I'm so lenient on Kikyo. They're one in the same." Another breeze pushed through the forest yet Sango and the hanyou remained unaffected. They were too far in their own little worlds to even get a good grip on reality. 

            The half-demon felt a hand placed on his shoulder. When he turned around, he was amazed at how Sango, too, resembled Kikyo as well. It was something he never took notice of. Under the star studded sky she looked rather beautiful. Try as Inuyasha might to rid these evading thoughts from his mind, he just couldn't do it. Something about Sango that night intrigued him. He never had these feelings before and he was pretty certain that, after this night, all these feelings would be gone. For some strange reason, even the hanyou couldn't tell why he did so; Inuyasha tilted her head up slightly to meet her gaze, bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Nothing extreme. Nothing too serious. But one of those romantic kisses you only hear about in fairy tale endings.

            They remained, lip locked for sometime. Even if they didn't want to admit it, both rather enjoyed the sparks between each other. The hanyou brought his face away, his eyes still closed. Somehow, even though they were very close friends, he knew this would in no way affect their friendship. 

            "Would you consider that just a kiss between friends?" Sango asked.

            "I'm . . . not sure. I think that went a bit deeper than we both expected," he confessed, blushing a light tint of red. He pulled her into an embrace and closed his eyes as she leaned against his chest. "Kikyo . . ." he whispered.

            In that instant, Sango pushed away from his grasp. "What was that?" she murmured, her gaze turning from compassionate to deadly in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha was confused. Just why was she getting upset?

            "I said Sango . . . didn't I? Please don't be like Kagome and bash me over the head."

            "Now I get it. You only saw Kikyo in me. Not like it matters or anything, but you were using me for your own sick pleasure?" her voice rose steadily yet she still made sure it was low enough not to wake the others. No; what did it matter? They weren't a couple. So there was nothing to get jealous over. After all, Sango was in the midst of a crisis. A nightmare. Inuyasha was still hung up on Kikyo. So why was it now that the kiss actually felt like it had meaning? "Look, we won't mention this night to anybody. Not to Miroku. Not to Kagome. Not to anyone. This is between you and me, Inuyasha. This never happened."

            At that moment, a new feeling came over the hanyou. One that he was sort of acquainted with, yet still forgot from time to time what it felt like. Guilt. "Sango, look. It wasn't like that-."

            "We're _going to __forget about it. This night didn't happen. It was a silly decision on both parties," she smiled and bowed her head. "I'd think it'd be a good idea if I go back to bed."_

            The hanyou was ready to open his mouth to say the first thing that came to his mind but was cut off when Sango turned her back on him. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for comforting me tonight. Even if it wasn't what we were looking for."

            Later on, right as the first hues of pink and blue were seen in the sky caused by the sunrise, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile even the tiniest bit. Somehow, that kiss changed him. He no longer felt stuck on Kikyo. He also had a new reason to fight Naraku. Not to avenge the death of a girl he loved in a distant past. 

            But to protect his circle of friends today.

~*~*End*~*~


End file.
